Surely Someday, Everything Will be Alright
by Mochi Dragon
Summary: In the midst of all the madness, Haru finds comfort in Tohru. And then everything seems alright for now. [OneShot] [slight Haru x Tohru]


Author: Mochi Dragon

Title: Surely Someday, Everything Will be Alright

Pairing (depends on how you look at it): Haru x Tohru

Rating: PG or K+

Genre: General/Romance (really slight though)

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket. If I did, the latest chapters of Fruits Basket would have gone differently.

Warning: There's a spoiler for those who have not read the manga.

Summary: In the midst of all the madness, Haru finds comfort in Tohru. And then everything seems alright for now. (One-Shot) (slight Haru x Tohru)

----------

"Yuki, Tohru, Kyo! Come quick!"

From the very moment Momiji came running with fear and worry in his eyes to the second year's classroom to now, Haru had been having problems.

Rin.

And it was eating him up inside.

The fact that Akito hurt her badly, almost fatally.

The fact that he could do nothing to protect her.

The fact that nothing he could've ever done could ever help her anyway.

He hated feeling so helpless while Rin was doing everything she could.

It didn't take agitating him to get him to turn black anymore. In fact, sometimes it didn't take anything at all.

He figured that it wouldn't be a good idea to go on a frenzied rampage (as much as he would've have liked to), so he tried going to empty areas to take his anger and frustration out on the objects around him without accidentally hurting anyone.

It worked…

For a while anyway…afterwards it didn't do anything to calm him down, and it hurt like hell anyway.

And so his last resort to calm his nerves was to sit on the roof at Shigure's place. Hey, if it worked for the cat (who was much more prone to violent outbursts than even he was), shouldn't it work for him too?

Maybe. After all, he only just started trying it now.

Sitting and sighing on the roof, Haru stared at the stars.

This wasn't really helping either, but it was rather relaxing he had to admit.

"Haru-kun?"

Haru turned to the voice that spoke.

"Tohru-san."

"Are you alright, Haru-kun? I've been here for half an hour and you didn't even notice I was here."

Tohru looked worried, and he frowned; he didn't want her to stress herself out worrying about him, and she tended to do that.

"I'm fine, Tohru-san."

Tohru wasn't fooled though. It was as clear as day that something was bothering him. So, Tohru being Tohru, she tried to help him.

"Haru-kun, if there is something troubling you, you can tell me about it. Ah…that is, if you want to. You don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to."

For the first time in a long while, Haru smiled. Tohru had that effect on him. She was really cute in more ways than one.

"I wasn't okay before, but I am now, Tohru-san."

And it really was okay, she didn't need to take on the burden of his problems (and he knew she would if she could), nor did he want to put them on her. As long as she was here with him now, he'd be okay.

He leaned his head on her shoulder.

Tohru stiffened.

"Thank you."

Hearing that, Tohru relaxed and smiled warmly at the boy beside her.

"Your welcome, Haru-kun. I hope that whatever it is that's troubling you gets better soon."

There was no more need for words, and they stayed that way for the rest of the night. Haru's mind could finally let himself rest, and as long as the night lasted and he had his head resting on her shoulder, everything seemed alright for now.

Because surely someday, everything will be alright, and it'll stay that way always.

He was sure of it.

----------

Kind of drabble-ish, isn't it? Now depending on how you look at this story, it can be Haru x Tohru or not. Either way, this story is about an interaction between Haru and Tohru. It can pass as a Haru x Tohru, however. That was my first intension anyway. I know Haru usually calls Tohru, Honda-san, but writing that kept reminding me of Yuki, so I compromised and had him call her Tohru-san.

I wrote this after noticing the numerous Yukiru's and Kyoru's (don't get me wrong, I really like Yukiru) and finding it very difficult to find a Haru x Tohru (hey, what am I kidding? there's almost none). This fic was meant to encourage fanfic writers to explore different boundaries, because when it comes to fanfiction, anything goes, and it wouldn't hurt to try something new.

Please leave any comments or criticism in a review if you can. You don't have to if you don't want to. The point of my writing and posting this fic was so others could enjoy it.

Thank you for reading!

-Mochi Dragon


End file.
